Groups collaborating on a project often write or sketch out ideas on a whiteboard while brainstorming or otherwise communicating about the project. Additionally, sometimes the members of the group are situated in different geographic locations. While video conferencing can aid in allowing disparate members of a group to participate in meetings by sharing audio and video of participants as they speak, conventional video conferencing approaches do not accommodate freeform written communications, such as whiteboard sketches.
Systems and methods for integrating whiteboard-based communication into a video conference are described herein.